A Rose
by NightingaleRose
Summary: a girl gives her crush a rose and promises herself that one day she'll win him over.


You know, Naruto one-shots just come to me when I'm depressed. Yeah, Valentine's Day depresses me. What's even worse is buying yourself a dozen roses because you know no one else will. Yeah, I'm pathetic. Buy hey, it gives my readers interesting one-shots. I guess you could say it's a win win situation here.

Note: This is un-beta'ed since it's 4:30 am and she's sleeping. As soon as I get a beta version done I'll repost.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Sorry.

**XXX**

"Here…" she shyly handed her crush a single red rose and blushed.

The boy took the rose and looked at it disinterestedly before enclosing the blossom in his hands and crushing it.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she fought away a sob. She turned and ran away, her hands covering her eyes as she dashed off.

Her feet guided her to the girl's bathroom. She threw open a stall door and slammed it shut and locked it before sinking down to sit on the toilet seat. The sobs finally broke free as she cried her emerald eyes out.

She didn't know how long she had been in there when she heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Hey, did you see what forehead did earlier? She gave the most popular boy in school a rose for valentines day."

"What, was chocolate and a note too good for her? That's what the rest of us got him."

"Well did you see what he did in return? He crushed it in front of her."

"Ha! Serves her right! Stupid girl, who does she think she is? You can't just give someone a rose! That's like something you'd give your boyfriend!"

There was the sound of water running in the sink then the sound of the door shutting.

She sniffled and wiped her tears away on the back of her hand before finally opening the door to her stall.

She stepped out when she saw that no one was there and walked towards the sinks to wash up. She stared at her reflection for a while. Green eyes and a head full of pink hair stared back at her. She didn't have that big of a forehead did she?

She turned on the water and washed her face briefly before staring at her reflection again. 'Why doesn't he like me? I don't think I'm ugly…. '

She turned her gaze down to her hands as the water ran over them. "Maybe I'm just too plain…"

She sighed softly as she turned off the water and dried her hands. Maybe if she tried standing out… maybe if she were more like Ino. Then he might notice her.

She adjusted the red ribbon in her hair and sighed. Was a boy really worth all the trouble? Was he worth her best friend? Yes. In her heart, she knew he was worth it.

"Right, cheer up Sakura, you'll win over Sasuke one day."

**XXXX**

"NO! SASUKE! NARUTO! STOP!"

She screamed as she felt twin attacks hit her. One hit her in the back; the other hit her in the front, both side by side.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She felt herself being lowered to the ground as she strained to hear Naruto's voice. Why did it sound so far away? Wasn't he right next to her? Maybe the sounds of their attacks deafened her. Yeah, that had to be it.

She opened her eyes and stared up at her boys. She realized that her head was in Naruto's lap and that Sasuke was kneeling beside her with her hand in his. She could see Naruto's lips moving and frowned a little. Why wasn't she hearing anything?

"Naruto…stop joking around… I can't here you."

He stopped talking. She watched as her two boys exchanged looks. A cough racked through her body. She felt something wet push past her lips. She barely registered the taste of blood as her sight started to get black around the edges.

She barely felt his hand tightened around her as she stared up at them. Naruto was stroking her hair and… crying? Why where they crying? Was there something wrong?

She felt a hand touch her cheek as she watched Sasuke lean in. She realized her vision was fading. He kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear.

"Sakura, I love you."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. She had waited her whole life to hear those words. Now that she had heard them, she could finally be at peace.

'I love you too Sasuke.'

She sighed softly as she released her final breath. Her life was finally complete.


End file.
